


【骨科】Valentino

by aijiang111



Series: 花家骨科 [6]
Category: The Social Network
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 花朵性转！二哥×妹妹！
Series: 花家骨科 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314887
Kudos: 33





	【骨科】Valentino

“Dudu，看我给你买了什么。”Michele刚一进门，就呼唤起了小妹妹的名字。

Eduardo从沙发里抬起头，顺手把自己浓厚的棕色卷发挂到耳后。她膝头上摊开着一本厚厚的经济学专著，手指间还夹着一根用来勾画的水笔。

Michele托着那个印着昂贵logo的纸盒走过去挨着妹妹坐下，他搂着妹妹的肩膀，在Eduardo香嫩柔软的脸颊上偷了个吻。

“给你买的裙子。”他说到，手指勾起妹妹睡衣上的吊带，眷恋地抚摸她滑腻的肩头，“换上给哥哥看看。”

Eduardo接过盒子。她扭过头，微微地朝哥哥嘟起嘴。

Michele心领神会，在妹妹花瓣似的嘴唇上吻了一下。

“乖。”他轻声哄着，手掌从妹妹坠着花边的睡裙下摆伸进去，摩挲Eduardo丰腴的腿根。

Eduardo有点脸红。她拍开二哥还想继续往里伸的手，抱着盒子哒哒地跑进了衣帽间。

Michele盯着妹妹像是小鹿一样的身影，松了松自己胸前的领带。他站起来，一言不发地跟着走了进去。

他像一只在黑暗中捕猎的猫一样，悄无声息地靠近自己的妹妹。衣帽间的门被他熟练地打开一条缝隙，Michele闪身进去，顺手把门带上，落上了锁。

衣帽间被一分为二，一侧挂着Alex和Michele会穿的西装和衬衫，另一半的衣架上满满当当，全是Eduardo购置的裙子。墙上悬挂了一面巨大的落地镜，Eduardo正站在镜前，丝毫没意识到自己正在被哥哥偷窥。

Eduardo站在地上，她刚刚脱下自己白色的睡裙，此刻全身上下仅穿着一条内裤，屁股上画着的粉嫩草莓嘟嘟地对着Michele。她尚且还不知道自己的二哥已经偷偷走进了衣帽间，只是近乎全裸地站在地上，抖开Michele为她买的新裙子。

那是一条Valentino的当季新款，符合这家一贯奢华仙气的风格，白色的裙摆长到曳地，花苞一样的层层细纱中点缀着星子似的碎钻。袖子是复古的宫廷样式，在手腕的地方收紧，其余部分都是若隐若现的白纱。

Eduardo打开裙子背面精巧掩藏的拉链，从下往上试穿自己华丽的新衣。她白嫩的双腿率先踩入堆叠的细纱之中，而后向上提起裙摆，把自己藕节一样的胳膊从衣料当中伸进去，拢好全身的褶皱，一只手掐住腰上的布料，一只手摸索上后背，想拉上裙子的拉链。

层层叠叠的细纱和蓬勃的裙摆，搭配上不染纤尘的圣洁雪白，把Eduardo衬得宛如要走上红毯的新娘。

Michele就在这时候走出来。Eduardo抬起头，为了防止自己的长发被拉链夹到，她把自己浓密的棕色卷发全都拨到肩膀一侧，结果就在抬头时从镜子里看到他。

Eduardo吃惊地微微张大眼睛。Michele来到妹妹身后，一只手轻轻按住拉链的底端，另一只手向上把锁扣拉起。

“穿好了。”他带着笑意说，手臂环住妹妹纤细的腰肢，下巴搭在妹妹的肩头上，把她完全拢在自己怀里，在镜子中和Eduardo对视。

“Dudu真漂亮。”Michele侧过头，几乎含住妹妹珍珠似的耳垂，“喜欢这条裙子吗？”

不论被自己的哥哥这样抱了多少遍，Eduardo总是忍不住会脸红。她躲闪着视线不去看向镜子中拥抱在一起的Michele和自己，而是轻轻点了点头。

“嗯。”她娇娇地小声说，“喜欢。”

镜中换上新装的Eduardo宛若从森林深处走出的精灵，她赤着脚，走过带着露水的草叶和花枝，从树林阴翳中走进哥哥的心尖上。

“哥哥就知道你会喜欢。”Michele低沉地说着，双手顺着裙子上繁复的刺绣，从妹妹收窄的腰线向上抚摸，来到妹妹高耸的胸部，把自己的手掌一左一右分别盖在那两座傲人的乳峰上。

“Dudu的奶子尺寸好像又大了。”Michele往妹妹的耳洞里吹了口气，“是又发育了，还是在我不在的时候被Alex揉大了？”

“Michele！”Eduardo娇嗔着，俏脸因为羞恼染上了薄红。

“不气不气。”Michele立刻顺势在妹妹脸上香了一口，“是哥哥又说混账话了。”

他一边这样说着，一边却又干着更混账的是事，两只大手覆在妹妹坚挺的一对乳房上，毫不客气地用力揉捏着。那两团雪白的紧肉在他指间被捏出性感起伏的波浪，小小的肉粒突出来，在白色的纱料下顶出诱人的两颗深粉色凸起。

Eduardo抓住哥哥的一只手腕。

“啊……Michele，别捏了，痛……”Eduardo小声呻吟着，不自觉地躲避着哥哥作乱的双手，在哥哥怀抱里扭得好像一条听到音乐的小蛇。

Michele浑然不顾。Eduardo扭得他心头火起，他干脆用指尖抓住那两颗小小的乳头，毫不客气地捻动揉捏着。

“Dudu怎么都没有穿内衣？”Michele褪去衣冠楚楚的贵公子面目，流露出自己本性中恶劣冥顽的一面，“你看看，你的奶头都凸起来了。”

“是因为……因为我在家里……就只穿了睡衣……”Eduardo小声地替自己辩解着。她早就被自己的哥哥们玩熟了，被调教过无数次的身体一接触到哥哥们滚烫的体温就忍不住发软。被Michele这样揉捏敏感的双乳，Eduardo立刻感到那里肿痛起来，连带一股难以忽视的热流直直地涌向她的小腹，在她的腿间蔓延出一片明显的酸意。

“在家里就能不穿内衣？”Michele逗她，“就穿着一件睡衣，真空着在这么大的宅子里晃来晃去？”

Eduardo的头向后仰着，完全靠到自己哥哥的肩膀上，双颊像铺了腮红似的透出一股嫩粉。

“啊……没有，我才没有……”她用柔糯的鼻音为自己辩解，“我还穿了内裤的……”

“像这样？”Michele空出一只手，放到妹妹浑圆的臀部上，他拉起那根松紧带然后松手，在妹妹的娇臀上弹了一下。

“啊！”Eduardo软软地叫了一声，整个人都差点跳起来。Michele制住她，双手发狠似的在妹妹胸前的一对嫩球上揉捏。

“把裙子脱了。”他的呼吸变得粗重，唇舌在妹妹漏出来的柔腻颈项上游走着，留下一串草莓似的红痕。

“太碍事了。”他嘟哝着，干脆利落地把自己十分钟前刚给妹妹拉上的拉链直接拉到了底，像剥礼物似的把妹妹从这价格不菲的衣料中抱出来。

Eduardo的双手还挂在柔纱里，Michele却等不及了。他把妹妹抱在怀里转了一圈，皮鞋踩上华贵的裙摆，直接把妹妹顶在了身后的落地镜上。

冰凉的镜面触在Eduardo背上，让小小姐娇气地叫了一声，像豌豆公主似的难耐地扭了扭。Michele的手卡在妹妹的腰上，凑近过来吻她，像个最好色的登徒子那样吮吻妹妹嘴唇上花蜜的气息。

两个人拥吻在一起，Eduardo雪白的胳膊从纱裙中伸出来，娇柔地搂在哥哥的脖颈上。她的双腿笔直漂亮，脚趾顶端还染着鲜嫩的果红色，Michele托着妹妹的膝弯，把这柔韧的身躯按在镜面上，毫不怜惜地扯下裹缠在妹妹娇躯上的柔纱。他像一头捕猎幼兔的老虎，借助自己的绝对力量优势托举起妹妹，嘴唇流连在她的酥胸上，把鼻子埋进妹妹挺拔的乳峰。

Eduardo的身上有淡淡的香味；高级的护肤品和香水滋养出她白嫩的肌肤，再被哥哥们吞吃入腹。Michele用牙齿轻轻叼着妹妹樱桃似的乳头，含着那颗红珠用力吮吸。

“疼……”Eduardo小声啜泣起来，伸手轻轻抱着哥哥埋在她胸前的脑袋，用手指虚虚揪着哥哥的头发，挺起胸脯的姿态好像一位哺乳的母亲。

“Michele，疼……”她娇滴滴地说着，把哥哥的头发缠绕在自己手指上，“别吸了……没有奶的……”

“为什么没有奶？”Michele松开她的乳头，转而咬了咬妹妹小巧的下巴，“我和Alex天天操你，你怎么还不给哥哥怀个崽子？”

Michele的下流话让Eduardo呜咽一声，脚丫踢在坏哥哥的小腿上。

“不会怀孕的，”她细细地抽着鼻子，“我有用长效避孕药的……”

“把那个停了。”Michele说，他单手抱着妹妹，另一只手解开裤链，把自己好不凶猛的阳具释放出来，而后又抓住妹妹的手，让她给自己手淫。

Eduardo敬畏地握着哥哥的阴茎，这个大家伙又硬又烫，Eduardo只要一想到这个狰狞的巨兽等会要捅进自己的肉体，就既害怕又隐秘期待地腿软起来。

“Dudu二十岁了，”Michele说，挺着腰在妹妹手心里动作，“能当妈妈了。”

“我不要……”Eduardo一听这句话，立刻哭得梨花带雨，“会痛……身材会走样，肚皮上还会有纹路……”

Michele又凑上去亲她，用舌头接住妹妹珍珠一样的眼泪。

“那Dudu也不能一直不生孩子呀，”Michele好声好气地劝哄着，“你不给哥哥们生孩子，我们的家业谁来继承呢？”

Eduardo搂住哥哥的脖子，把脸埋进去。

“过几年，”她糯糯地给出保证，“等Dudu再长大一些……”

Michele亲了亲她的发顶，他已经硬得像是烙铁了，现在只想插进妹妹的小洞里，好好操她一顿。

“那说好了。”Michele温柔地说，“等Dudu再大一点，要给哥哥生孩子。”

Eduardo迷乱地点头。Michele把她托起来，硬硬的龟头在妹妹开始淋水的小穴外，一下一下地轻轻顶着。

Eduardo的后背抵在镜子上，两只手攀在哥哥肩膀上。她棕色的眼睛里含着朦胧的水雾，嫣红的嘴唇微微张开着。她既怯又怕，小腹热热地涨着，下身传来一股类似尿意的奇妙感受。

“可以了，哥哥……”Eduardo绵软地说，她空出一只手，握住哥哥的肉棒，带着它引向自己湿润的花穴，那里的两片小花瓣兴奋地微微裂开，里面的淫肉被水液泡得润泽透亮，泛着熟透的粉色。

Michele的气息也很重。他低声喘着，用手指拨弄妹妹紧致的肉缝，挤压顶端小小的蒂珠。

在玩弄妹妹这件事上，Michele得心应手。他只用两根手指，就能把妹妹玩到失禁似的吹出来——Saverin家的小小姐看上去像玫瑰似的柔媚娇艳，生长着令人不敢触碰的尖刺；但事实上，她早就在与哥哥们的血亲相奸中被玩得下贱，身下的小洞一经挑逗，就要淅淅沥沥滴出蜜水。若不是她有着贵族千金的名头，只怕她那耽于肉欲、放浪淫荡的姿态，连布鲁克林街头路灯下给钱就能脱裤子上的妓女都要自叹弗如。

Michele的嘴唇流连在妹妹恍如天鹅的脖颈上，手法老道地在妹妹的阴洞里塞进指节。Eduardo被他插得轻轻叫唤，像只随着春日来临而陷入情潮的小猫，在哥哥的手指上扭来扭去，变着法儿地寻找着让自己最快乐的一点。

“小荡妇。”Michele笑着骂到，在妹妹浑圆的肉臀上拍了一巴掌，发出不轻不重的“啪”一声响。

Eduardo被他打得委屈，睁着包着泪的棕色眼睛，懵懂地看着自己的哥哥，活像被欺负了的小动物。

Michele只好又去吻她。他叉开两指，呈剪刀状在妹妹身体里扩张着。他刻意没有深入去触碰妹妹体内的敏感点，更是无视了下面因情动而肿大充血的阴蒂——毕竟好戏还在后头，他可不想让Eduardo这么快就爽出来，以至于在后续的性爱马拉松中没了体力。

Eduardo开始求饶了。她下体空虚得很，吃惯了大家伙的小洞被塞上两根手指敷衍，怎么能谈得上满足？

“哥哥……”她环抱住Michele的脖子，娇滴滴地小声喊着，两腿之间的器官收紧，讨好地夹住哥哥的手指。小洞痒极了，蜜水没完没了，Michele的手指畅通无阻地进出着，叽叽咕咕地搅弄着内里滑溜溜的嫩肉。

又一股水滋出来，Eduardo难以忍受地咬住Michele的肩膀。

“别玩了，”她抽搭着说，“进来吧……快点进来……”

“受不了了？”Michele调笑地问，轻轻咬了咬妹妹的下巴。Eduardo一边躲，一边噙着眼泪点点头。

Michele的双手搂着妹妹，有力的胳臂举着Eduardo的腰肢。在Eduardo轻轻的娇嗔声中，他用一只手托住妹妹蜜桃似的屁股，将她整个人按在了自己的阴茎上。

Eduardo向后仰着头，忍不住从红润的嘴唇间漏出呻吟。她紧紧攀附在哥哥的肩膀上，十根手指都陷在哥哥身上的西装布料里。她的花穴被操得熟烂，湿淋淋地往下淌水，Michele用肉棒轻轻一顶，那里就像酿着甜浆的蜂巢似的，湿哒哒黏糊糊地裹住他。

Michele被妹妹最会吃的小嘴含得心神激荡，热血上头地就着这个姿势操了妹妹好几下。Eduardo被他插得娇吟不止，大开的雪白双腿蛇似的缠在哥哥腰上，既羞又嗔地张开嘴咬住哥哥的肩膀，合住牙齿碾磨。偏偏她还不敢咬得太用力，怕哥哥吃痛反而操她更狠，只得含着泪委委屈屈地留下几个不痛不痒的红印。

Michele吻着妹妹的发鬓，大手陷在妹妹肉欲的臀波里揉捏，饱满的臀肉被拍打着晃荡，再从他指缝中漏出来，好似雪白的波浪。

Eduardo叫得毫无顾忌，反正现下，也没有第三个人在场。妹妹的呻吟像是军功章，没有男人能抵挡住这样的褒奖，反而更刺激了Michele的性欲。他懒得再分神说话，只是埋头苦干。常年锻炼让他体魄雄健，即使是这样把妹妹托举着操干，也轻巧得毫不吃力。Eduardo就像是为他量身打造的性爱娃娃一样，被他狠狠插进身体以后，再从阴茎上拔起来，而后自如地松手，让Eduardo在尖叫声中跌落下来，

“混蛋……慢点……”被欺负惨了的妹妹哭着捶打自己的哥哥，偏偏下半身又格外诚实，被干得软烂，汩汩地冒出春水。

Michele天生就适合坏笑的嘴唇一直勾着，不停亲吻妹妹的脸颊，还有哭红的鼻头。

“慢点怎么行呢？”他温声软语，“Dudu这么骚，夹得这么紧，吹得还这么厉害，我要是慢点，你这个小妓女才难受呢。”

Eduardo涨红了脸，她说不过Michele，就只是用牙齿咬住哥哥的肩膀，努力用劲咬他。疼痛让Michele越发兽性大发，阴茎像永动机似的顶撞，直把Eduardo干得只剩喘气的份儿。她啜泣着，大腿根抖个不停，被哥哥掐出十个完整的指印。Michele射在她体内的时候，她也哆嗦起来，一股积攒了许久的热流喷泉一样淋出来，浇在哥哥的肉棒上。

Michele舒爽地吸气，他没急着拔出来，而是留在妹妹因为高潮而痉挛的内壁里，享受天堂一般的余韵，把鼻尖埋在妹妹厚密的卷发里嗅闻香气，用嘴唇亲吻妹妹的脸颊。

Eduardo靠在他怀里失神了好一会儿。

“裙子不能穿了。”缓过来的Eduardo搂着哥哥的脖子，她把脑袋依在哥哥胸前，看着地上被踩踏的鞋印和湿腻的水迹糟蹋得一片狼藉的布料，轻轻抽了抽鼻子。

Michele满怀怜爱地亲了亲妹妹。他也不比Eduardo好上多少，身上穿着的Etro西装被揉搓得都是折痕，从胸口到大腿，都被妹妹喷出来的潮液溅上了斑斑点点的水渍。

可是妹妹温香软玉地窝在他怀里，鼻头眼眶都像兔子似的哭得通红，奶子上都是被他咬出来的齿印，下身还湿乎乎的，这幅样子让Michele既想狠狠地欺负她，又想把她抱在膝头上爱她，把她揉进自己身体里，让她成为自己的骨中骨，肉中肉。

“那哥哥给你再买一条。”他柔声说。

fin.


End file.
